Dovah
Die Dovah (dovahzul für Drachen) in der Videospielreihe The Elder Scrolls sind magische Wesen aus dem Land Akavir, leben jedoch überall auf dem ganzen Kontinent Tamriel verstreut. In der Sprache der Nord heißen sie drah-gkon oder dov-rha. Die Gesamtheit aller Drachen wird als Dov bezeichnet. Sie sind eine sehr gebildete Spezies, die eine eigene Sprache (Dovahzul) besitzen und sich auch in den Sprachen der humanoiden Völker verständigen können. Außerdem sind sie in der Lage, sogenannte Drachenschreie auszustoßen. dadurch wird eine bestimmte Art von Magie ''freigesetzt. Nur einige Drachen beherrschen die Sprache der Menschen oder Elfen. Bei den Dovah handelt es sich ausnahmslos um Wyvern. Drachen kommen überwiegend in ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim und The Elder Scrolls: Online vor. In letzterem wurden sie 2019 mit den Erweiterungen der Saison des Drachen, vor allem dem Kapitel Elsweyr, eingeführt. Auch nach Elsweyr sollen noch weitere Drachen veröffentlicht werden, z.B. in den DLCs Scalebreaker und DragonholdDie Saison des Drachen wird mit den DLCs Scalebreaker und Dragonhold fortgesetzt. Spielmechanik Skyrim thumb Man findet sie an markierten Orten der Karte von Skyrim sowie auch in der Nähe von Drachengräbern, die jedoch nicht verzeichnet worden sind. Die meisten Drachen sind dem Spieler und den Wesen Skyrims feindlich gesinnt und es gibt nur drei Drachen, die sich als freundlich erweisen und dem Dovahkiin helfen (Durnehviir, Paarthurnax und Odahviing). Durch einen Schrei oder eine Beschwörung kann der Spieler Odahviing herbeirufen oder Durnehviir aus dem Seelengrab heraufbeschwören. Paarthurnax ist der Meister der Graubärte und hatte durch jahrelange Meditation gelernt, seine Macht zu kontrollieren und lehrte die Mönche die Drachensprache. Die Stärke des Drachens bestimmt der jeweilige Level, in dem sich der Spieler befindet, aber auch das Alter oder die Farbe spielen dabei eine Rolle. Andererseits ist es entscheidend, ob der Drache Feuer oder Eis speit. Der Gegensatz des Elements ist anzuwenden, um dem Drachen mehr Schaden zuzufügen. Deshalb lohnt es sich bei einem Kampf gegen Drachen immer, entweder Feuer- und Eiszauber oder einen verzauberten Bogen dabeizuhaben um die Schwäche des jeweiligen Drachen ausnutzen zu können. Dragonborn Mit dem Skyrim-Add-on Dragonborn kann durch den Schrei Willen beugen die Fähigkeit Drachenreiten erlernt werden. Alle Drachen außer Alduin, Paarthunax und Ohdaviing lassen sich zähmen und reiten. Die Steuerung in der Luft erfolgt durch das Schnellteleportieren auf der Landkarte und der Drache lässt sich selbst nicht steuern. Magische Fähigkeiten können in einem Luftkampf praktiziert werden. Wenn der Drache stirbt, landet er kurz davor und der Spieler wird automatisch auf den Boden geworfen. Möchte man von dem Drachen abgesetzt werden, so führt er es an einer freien Stelle aus, kann jedoch dann wiederrum den Spieler angreifen, da jener nicht mehr über seinen Willen bestimmen kann. Online In The Elder Scrolls: Online ist der Spieler kein Dovahkiin, wodurch die Drachen wesentlich schwerer zu besiegen sind. Meist braucht man Gruppen von Spielern, um eine Chance zu habenThe Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr und die "Saison des Drachen" angekündigt. Dazu gibt es so genannte "Drachenjagden", denen sich jeder Spieler im Gebiet anschließen kann. Dabei ist es nicht immer klar, wo der Drache landen wird. Die Spieler müssen die Karte und den Himmel im Blick behalten und einschätzen, wo der Drache landetBlickt in den Himmel – Drachenjagden in The Elder Scrolls Online. Jeder Drache, dem man begegnet, ist perfekt auf die Situation zugeschnittenElsweyr brennt – Drachen in „The Elder Scrolls Online“. Verhalten thumb|FrostdracheDie Dovah haben ein sehr aggressives Verhalten. Gerät man als Spieler einmal in dem Blickfeld eines Drachens, ist jener nur schlecht oder gar nicht abzuschütteln, sodass es auch vorkommt, dass der Drache einen verfolgt (wenn auch nur bis zu einem bestimmten Radius). Wenn ein Drache ein ganzes Dorf oder eine Stadt angreift, so empfindet er nicht nur das Drachenblut als Feind, sondern auch Soldaten, Nutztiere (Kühe oder Pferde) und Mägde. Des Weiteren landet der Drache nur selten auf dem Boden und befindet sich eher in der Luft oder landet auf Dächern von Häusern, um von dort aus Schreie auszustoßen. Je weniger Lebensenergie der Drache besitzt, umso vernarbter erscheint der Drache und Blut zeigt sich. und je mehr Sturzflüge versucht er zu starten und umso wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass der Drache landet und versucht nach dem Drachenblut zu schnappen. Stirbt der Drache, so scheint es, als verbrenne die Haut des Tieres und das Skelett kommt zum Vorschein. Gleichzeitig absorbiert der Spieler die Drachenseele und nimmt sie in sich auf. Wie nun Drachen tatsächlich geboren wurden, lässt sich nicht sagen, jedoch, da Alduin von Akatosh erschaffen wurde, könnte sich daraus interpretieren lassen, dass Alduin die weiteren Drachenrassen durch Magie erschuf. Somit wäre auch die Frage geklärt, wieso es nur Drachen mit männlichen Namen gibt und keine mit Weiblichen. Kult Vor langer Zeit verehrte das Nordvolk die Drachen, bis es sich gegen diese Kreaturen wandte. Gefallene Krieger aus dieser Zeit tauchen in Gräbern als Draugr, eine Art Zombies, auf, die unterschiedliche Levelstufen besitzen. Einige beherrschen den Schrei Fus Ro Dah, andere wiederum auch Magie wie die sogenannten Drachenpriester, die in unterirdischen Gedenkstädten oder Drachennestern auftauchen. Saison des Drachen thumb|[[Kaalgrontiid]]Im Zuge des 2019 stattfindenden Saison des Drachen werden die Drachen auch in The Elder Scrolls: Online durch das kommende Kapitel The Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr und diverse DLCs eingeführtbuffed: TESO: Elsweyr - Inhalte, Release, Preise und Versionen des neuen Kapitels The Elder Scrolls: Online spielt über 1.000 Jahre vor Skyrim, in der Zweiten Ära Tamriels. Zu dieser Zeit galten Drachen als Fabelwesen, die nicht real existieren und nur in Märchen und Legenden vorkommenElsweyr brennt – Drachen in „The Elder Scrolls Online“. Abnur Tharn und die kaiserliche Usurpatorkönigin Euraxia entfesseln versehentlich den Drachen Kaalgrontiid und dessen Gefolge. Diese greifen dann das Gebiet der Khajiit anThe Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr und die "Saison des Drachen" angekündigt. Das Auftreten von Drachen in der Provinz Elsweyr wurde bereits in einem Buch im Spiel Oblivion erwähntWarum die Drachen auch trotz Skyrim in die Lore von ESO passen. Hintergrund Für das Design der Drachen in Skyrim wurden von Jonah Lobe sowohl die Drachen aus Die Herrschaft des Feuers aus auch Draco aus Dragonheart in Betracht gezogen. Jedoch entschied er sich, stärker in Richtung der Pseudowyvern aus Die Herrschaft des Feuers zu gehenGamesradar: How Skyrim’s magnificent dragons were created (and why they could never fly). Reale Inspirationen waren Alligatoren, Eidechsen, Fischreiher, Katzen und Fledermäuse. [[Datei:Elder_Scrolls_Online_Drachen_Konzept.jpg|thumb|Konzeptbilder zu Elsweyr]] Für Elsweyr war es den Entwicklern ein Anliegen, einzigartige Drachen zu erschaffen, die jedoch eindeutig den gleichen Stil haben wie die aus Skyrim. Dazu wurde auch mit den Designern hinter Skyrim zusammengearbeitet. Wichtig war den Entwicklern vor allem, dass bereits das Design der Drachen ihre Intelligenz und Macht zur Geltung bringtElsweyr brennt – Drachen in „The Elder Scrolls Online“. Damit die Drachen gegenüber den Greifen aus dem vorherigen ESO-Kapitel Summerset einen Fortschritt darstellen, wurden sie mit individuellen Wegfindungsoptionen und einer großen Bandbreite an maßgefertigten Animationen ausgestattetElsweyr brennt – Drachen in „The Elder Scrolls Online“. Arten von Dovah *Drache (Frost- oder Feuerspucker)thumb|Alduin der Weltenfresser *Blutdrache (Frost- und Feuerspucker) *Frostdrache (Frostspucker) *Älterer Drache (Frost- und Feuerspucker) *Antiker Drache (Frost- und Feuerspucker) *Verehrte Drachen (Feuer- und Frostspucker und besitzt die Fähigkeit, den Schrei „Lebenskraft entziehen“ einzusetzen) *Legendärer Drache (Frost- und Feuerspucker und besitzt die Fähigkeit, den Schrei „Lebenskraft entziehen“ einzusetzen) *Skelettdrachen (Nur einmal im Spiel vorkommend) Dovah mit Namen Skyrim *Alduin der Weltenfresser (Hauptantagonist) *Krahjotdaan (Sein Zahn ist ein Item in Skyrim, über den Drachen selbst erfährt man nur im Atlas der Drachen etwas und trifft ihn nie persönlich)thumb|Alduin der Weltenfresser *Krosulhah (Nur in Dragonborn vorhanden - Nach dem Abschluss der Quest Der Waldmensch in der Zwegenruine Nchardak) *Kruziikrel (Nur in'' Dragonborn'' vorhanden – Lebt im Apocrypha und ist beim Kampf mit dem Drachenblut Miraak dabei) *Mirmulnir (Drache, der die Stadt Weißlauf angreifen will. Da der Spieler der einzige Überlebende des Überfalls von Alduin auf'' Helgen ist, bittet der Jarl von ''Weißlauf ''den Spieler den Drachen zu töten) *Naaslaarum (Nur in ''Dawnguard vorhanden – Verehrter Drache, der im Vergessenen Tal vorzufinden ist) *Nahagliiv (Antiker Drache, den man beim Drachengrab in der Nähe von Rorikstatt findet) *Odahviing (Legendärer Drache - Stellvertreter Alduins und später Verbündeter zum Drachenblut) *Paarthurnax (Meister der Graubärte, friedlich) *Relonikiv (Nur in Dragonborn vorhanden – Lebt im Apocrypha und ist beim Kampf mit dem Drachenblut Miraak dabei) *Sahloknir (Frostdrache, den man bei der Quest „Eine Klinge im Dunkeln“ antreffen muss, da Alduin ihn aus dem Drachengrab wiederbelebt) *Sahrotaar (Nur in Dragonborn vorhanden – Lebt im Apocrypha und ist beim Kampf mit dem Drachenblut Miraak dabei als Verbündeter gegen ihn) *Viinturuth (Blutdrache, der von Alduin aus einem Grab wiederbelebt wird in der Nähe von Angars Mühle) *Voslaarum (Nur in Dawnguard vorhanden – Verehrter Drache, der im vergessenen Tal vorzufinden ist) *Vuljotnaak (Drache im Süd-Westen des Fürstentums Weißlauf) *Vulthuryol (Antiker Drache – Lebt in der Ruinenstadt von Schwarzweite) Online thumb|Nahviintaas *Bahlokdaan (Greift Star Haven an) *Kaalgrontiid (Hauptantagonist der Saison der Drachen) *Lokkestiiz (Einer von Nahviintaas Untergebenen in Sunspire) *Maarselok (Der Boss im Hort von Maarselok) im DLC Scalebreaker *Mulaamnir (Einer der mächtigsten Drachen, untersteht aber Kaalgrontiid) *Nahviintaas (Boss des Sunspire-Tempels) *Sahrotnax (Gefangener des Hohlzahnklans in Scalebreaker) *Thurvokun (Skelettdrache aus dem DLC Dragon Bones) *Yolnakhriin (Einer von Nahviintaas' Untergebenen in Sunspire) Sonstige thumb|Nahfahlaar *Nahfahlaar (Einziger Drache aus The Elder Scrolls: Adventures, kommt in Online erneut vor, wird in Skyrim nur erwähnt) *Shulkunaak (Ein Drache aus The Elder Scrolls: Blades) *Skakmat (Wird in Daggerfall erwähnt) Drachenhorte (Nur die, die auf der Karte vorhanden sind) *Ahnenblutspitze (Südlich von Morthal) *Altar des Himmelsgeborenen (Östlich von Morthal) *Aufstieg des Alten (Östlich von Falkenring) *Aussichtspunkt der Abgeschnittenen Zunge (Südlich von Rifton) *Berg Anthor (Südwestlich von Winterfeste) *Herbstwacht-Turm (Südlich von Ivarstatt) *Knochenspitze (Südlich von Windhelm) *Schurspitze (Westlich von Windhelm) *Windnordspitze (Südlich der Knochenspitze) Drachen in anderen The Elder Scrolls Spielen thumb|SkakmatIn The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall ''gibt es gegnerische Monster namens Drachling, die mit den Dovah nicht verwandt sindDrachling im The Elder Scrolls Wiki. Außerdem wird der Drache Skakmat erwähnt, aber kommt nicht vor. Er ist der Vertraute von Nulfaga. Der einzige Dovah, der vor Skyrim selbst in einem Spiel vorkam, war Nafaalilargus aus dem Spinoff ''The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard. Damals wurden Drachen noch nicht als Dovah bezeichnet. thumb|Die Drachenstatue von EbenherzIn The Elder Scrolls: Morrowind ''gibt es Ebenherz eine Statue eines Drachen, und einen "Ritter des Kaiserlichen Drachen". Der Spieler kann selbst diesen Titel erlangen, indem er den bisherigen Inhaber, Varus Vantinius, in der Arena besiegtDrachen (Morrowind) im The Elder Scrolls Wiki. Außerdem gibt es in ''Morrowind ''diverse Items aus Drachenhaut, -knochen und -schuppen, sowie einige NPCs die über Drachen sprechen. Der Kaiser Tiber Septim wird als Drachenblut bezeichnetDrachen (Morrowind) im The Elder Scrolls Wiki. Trivia *Weibliche Drachen wurden früher ''Jills genanntMichael Kirkbride, Nu-Hatta of the Sphinxmoth Inquiry Tree. Quellen *Drachen (Skyrim) im The Elder Scrolls Wiki Einzelnachweise pl:Dovahen:Dragon_(Elder_Scrolls) Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:The Elder Scrolls Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Pseudowyvern